


The winged guardian

by Luche_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Harems, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Harry, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Submissive Harry, Time Travel, Wings, Yaoi, more in the future - Freeform, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luche_Potter/pseuds/Luche_Potter
Summary: The day after the defeat of Voldemort, Ron asked for Harry to come see him, when Harry did as asked, he found himself surrounded by Aurors, their wand up, taken to a trial, he was sentenced to a lifetime to Azkaban, not wanting this, he drowned himself just to find he is in the past.Will be Explicit in the future.





	1. Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first chapter of my story~~
> 
> I'm sorry for the errors you may find, but I'm not English and I don't have the intention of searching for a Beta...
> 
> Tell me what you think please :)
> 
> Harry Potter and his characters are from the author JK Rowling, none are mine (though yes the OC ) I don't win money doing this...
> 
> Warning :
> 
> There are mention of stalking *winks*
> 
> Mention of word Rape (no, nobody has been raped)
> 
> Betraying
> 
> Death
> 
> Words Count :
> 
> 4.043
> 
> Please, go easy on me .

_**Chapter 1** _

_**The Trial** _

Harry sighed sitting down on the chair, head in his hands, he killed Voldemort yesterday, and he was… broken?

He felt like if a part of him died and he didn't even know why he was starting to think that the small piece of soul took with him more than necessary.

He grunted then started drinking some water, he was at 12 Grimmauld places alone, with a small light illuminating the room.

He mourned those who died in the battle, Remus and Luna… they disappeared when the battle took place, they couldn't find their corpses.

The twin died protecting some first years.

And how many other innocents died…?

It doesn't matter human or creature.

Harry could partly understand why the creatures decided to help Voldemort, after all, they didn't have rights, they were treated worse than animals in some cases , their younglings were kidnapped and sold in the market, not even being illegal, their body parts sold for potion ingredients…

It makes him sick.

It's while thinking about this that an owl asked to let him go in, Harry raised an eyebrow then getting up, at his full 5'7 he walked toward the window and opened it, the Owl entered rapidly then letting a small note in the place, got away as fast.

Harry's nose twitched, the owl didn't even take a pause…

With a sigh, he walked toward the table once again and started reading the letter.

_I'm waiting for you at Diagon Alley._

_Ron_

Harry was a little confused, Ron has told him that he wanted time alone after the battle, and the writing was a bit weird, yes it was Ron, but it seemed to be trembling, did something happen?

He got up then changing himself into something better; he decided to stop his mourning, for the moment.

* * *

Harry looked around Diagon Alley, there were a lot of places that stand shattered, you would have thought that with magic it would come back to normal quickly, but it wasn't the case… they say that it could take some months before it comes back to what it was in the past.

It wasn't difficult to pinpoint Ron, strangely the alley was desert, and there was just Ron, Harry could feel something wasn't right, his instincts were telling him, but he decided to ignore them and walk toward Ron, who was crossing his hands, his back to the wall and looking down.

When Ron hears someone coming his way, he looked up with a frown.

"Hey, Ron" murmured Harry with a small smile but Ron glared, making Harry confused.

"Ron…?" he tried to ask him what was bad but suddenly he found himself surrounded, by Aurors.

"Wh-"

Ron sneered at Harry then walked toward the Aurors, ignoring the look of confusion and hurt in Harry's face.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of You-know-who and the use of Dark spells!"

One of the Auror that surrounds him announced, holding his wand higher when Harry by instinct moved his hand to his wand.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Harry growling, turning at Ron, who looked down at him from his nose.

"How could you, Harry!" yelled a familiar girl and when Harry turned toward where the voice came from, he saw Hermione crying with a face full of fury.

"I don't understand…"

He didn't understand, he killed Voldemort, okay, but they all forced him to do this!

And what the hell do they mean by Dark magic!?

"Hermione, I don't understand" he tried to tell her, but she glared.

"Harry, of all people you had to become Dark…?" she asked then started walking away.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Ron and Harry turned back to look at Ron, who was now some centimeters of him, hand up and sending a punch to his face.

" Mr Weasley!" some of the Aurors came to Ron and took him by the arms, taking him away.

"It's your fault, your fault that all of them died, the twins… monster!" screamed Ron while being taken away by the Aurors, making Harry even more confused, he really couldn't understand what was happening.

The Auror from before warned ;

"I will not repeat myself a second time, Mr Potter, you're asked to come with us to the Ministry of Magic, if you don't do as told, we will take you by force."

Harry growled but took his wand out and let it to the ground; he knew that this all has to be an error… it has to be!

Once he let the wand down one of the Aurors came and took hold of both his hands, moving to his back, not giving him the time to do anything more.

"So… Is Harry prepared to what will happen?" the man whispered near Harry's ears, making him shudder.

What was this Auror problem…?

Primarily, he doesn't remember letting him call Harry by his name!

He glared at the man, who didn't seem to be more than 19 with silky brown hair and ice blue eyes, making the later smirk, the others Aurors not seeing their interaction.

Just like this, he is portkeyed to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Harry fell when the Portkey let them and looking around; he saw he was in a cell, a dark cell.

He and the Auror from before are the unique there, so he turned to the Auror with a glare.

"Why was I taken to a cell?" he asked, "I didn't do anything!"

The Auror raised an eyebrow then smirked, moving toward Harry who was on the floor and bending down in front of him;

"You,MR Potter …" he trailed off, his hand moving to Harry's chin and making him look up "Are under arrest because of the murder of the Dark Lord and the use and practice of Dark magic."

Harry rolled his eyes;

"I never practiced Dark Magic, and for Voldemort, you all forced me!" he yelled the last part, and the hand on Harry's chin used more force.

"Maybe you didn't… but that's not what your friends say."

The hand moved to Harry's cheek and started caressing absently;

"What the hell!?"

Harry pushed the man away;

"Don't touch me!"

The man eyes darkened while looking at Harry and licked his lips but when other voices could be heart their way, he tsked then got up, letting poor Harry confused on the floor.

The door of the cell opened, and an old Auror entered;

" Mr Potter, it's time for the trial"

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of CourtRoom N°4 in the Ministry of magic, magic suppressing coiled tightly from elbow to wrist and knee to ankle.

The CourtRoom was full and had to be enlarged with charms because of the number of Spectators that came to the trials of Harry James Potter – The boy who lived to become Dark.

Harry was angry, they don't even have proofs, and they dare to call him like this?

The worse is nearly nobody believes him, the exception being Neville Longbottom and strangely, Percy Weasley.

Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's, McGonagall, the professors… they all think he has become Dark, even after all those years they didn't think him innocent, some even saying that he used Dark Spells to finish Voldemort.

He feels hurt and betrayed…

They were lying right…?

They didn't seem to be under a spell or anything…

He grimaced when he saw Ron and Ginny glaring at him, Hermione nowhere to be seen…

It's while looking at the people around him that his eyes found those of Neville, who tried to smile at him in an assuring way, telling that all will be okay.

Harry wasn't so sure about that.

He wished Remus and Luna were alive, here with him; he was sure they would have thought he was innocent… if at least Sirius has been alive...

If you're curious about the fact of how they know why they both are dead, it's because of a spell…

Harry closed his eyes for some seconds, trying to calm himself then took a breath, opening once again his beautiful green eyes.

He could hear an intake of breath, and when he looked at his right, he saw once again that strange Auror from before, looking at him with those darkened eyes.

What the hell is his problem…?

(AN : Yes, Harry is a little dense~ are you too? *winks*)

He glared at the Auror then turned back to his investigation; he turned to look at the Prosecution, it was a middle-aged man called Aldan that had long brownish hair and a face that makes him think of a pig… no wait, it would be an insult for those poor pigs to be compared to…this.

By the way, as expected, it was a pureblood.

Strangely, Harry could look around all that he wanted; he couldn't see a defense for him… they wanted to make him survive this trial without a defense!?

He growled under his breath, and it indeed wasn't the first time today, though he stopped when he felt a weight on his shoulder, he rolled his eyes, it's not like if he could go and jump in someone's throat!

"Be a good boy, Mr Potter" the Auror purred near his ears, and once again, Harry wishes he could hit him in the face.

Some seconds later a man with long white hair and without bear entered the room along with the rest of the members of the Wizengamot.

It has been decided that the next Minister will be Kingsley Shacklebolt, but he knew that for the moment, there was none and he would be forced to have that old man in front of his deal with his trials…

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen Kingsley since the battle, did the man think he was guilty too?

The old man sneered at Harry in disgust, and Harry rolled his eyes.

A light extremist then.

He took a breath and tried to calm his… anger, after all, it will not help him.

He looked around the CourtRoom one last time to see that indeed, the Weasley's and the professors have moved to the Witness section of the CourtRoom, glaring at him.

Harry really couldn't believe this, he had saved them a lot of times, mainly when they were too lazy to move their lazy ass and take care of the problem, he has loved them and give a lot for them, and that's how they pay him?

With dark looks of hate?

If that's what they wanted, then good!

He will give them back their looks three times more powerful, if looks could kill, Harry would have killed them a long time ago, hell, even one of the professors cowered.

He smirked then turned back to look at the front, once he gets out of there… if he does, he will never talk to any of them again.

"Squirt, don't lose your time" the Auror ONCE again murmured near his ears, and this time it wasn't his name or surname but Squirt, who does he think he is!?

And don't lose your time… what else can he do?

It's not like this stupid Auror cared about him after all, Harry's sure that the Auror wanted just one thing and it's to get him in Azkaban to see the horrors of the Dementors for the rest of Harry's life.

He shuddered at the thought of Dementor, and suddenly he felt cold, freezing.

The white-haired man cleared his throat then started talking;

"Ladies and Gentlemen for the Wizengamot, we are gathered here for the crime committed by one Harry James Potter for the murder of one man and the practice of Dark Magic."

Harry groaned, they're really serious?

He may have used Dark magic but it was just one time on Bellatrix, and nobody saw him… though he does have to accept the fact that a Cruciatus is enough for a lifetime at Azkaban…

AH!

He did use Sectumsempra on Malfoy too, oh hell, MALFOY!

Shit, if this continues like this the trials of the Malfoy's… nobody can help them…

He had to get out of there…

"I didn't-"

He was cut short when the giant door suddenly opened, showing a certain man that should be dead.

"It seems I'm late…" the man said with a sigh and Harry's eyes widened.

"Professor Dumbledore…?" he asked in shock.

Gasps were heard around the room, and those twinkling eyes looked around until they finally rested on Harry's body, eyes dimming, showing disappointment.

Harry was more and more confused, why the hell was Dumbledore alive and why the hell did he look at Harry with a face full of disappointment!?

"My boy… I knew this would happen one day but… so young…" he sighed in regret, and the people around started murmuring and agreeing, the shock disappearing.

"Order!" the man in charged yelled, banging his gavel and making the people around them shut down.

"Care to explain this, Albus?"

The man eyes narrowed;

"Last time I looked, Dead people don't come back from the dead… at least not without the help of a Necromancer."

For the first time, I think I agree with you… Harry thought, not taking his eyes away from Dumbledore, eyes showing how betrayed he felt, especially when the man said Harry is Dark, Evil.

"A long time I don't see you, Adam, but I think we should finish this trial before I explain my situation."

Dumbledore turned to look sadly at Harry, making the last narrow his eyes.

At what are you playing, Dumbledore?

Harry wasn't stupid, he may be dense, yes, but not dumb, and the war forced him to grow, when he remembers each conversation with Dumbledore…

He felt like if he has been manipulated all his life.

Dumbledore shook his head one time more;

"I'm sorry my boy, I couldn't stop you from becoming…" he sighed.

With that said, Dumbledore moved toward the witness section of the CourtRoom, next to Molly, who started crying when she saw Dumbledore.

Adam coughed;

"Let's continue then, I call for the Witness n°1, Ronald Weasley."

Ron got up then started walking toward the front;

"Do you wish us to use Verisaterum?"

Harry's eyes opened like soccer, why did they ask him, it usually should be forced!

Molly got up rapidly;

"My Ron would never lie!" she screeched, and many people around had to cover their ears because of her banshee voice, Fleur, who was near her, caught Harry's eyes and looked at him with an apology, her eyes seemed to be red.

Yes, Harry understood, Fleur and the two older brothers… didn't think he did those things, he smiled gratefully at her.

At least there were people who didn't think he was guilty…

Wow, his list has grown to what… 5?

"Well, when I was going to help Harry, I saw him… he used unforgivable while in the battle and at that time when we came to the Ministry of Magic, I saw it… he used the Cruciatus curse in Bellatrix Lestrange!" he yelled the last part, and Harry's mouth opened, someone saw it…?

B-But there was nobody, just him, Voldemort, and Bellatrix, so how!?

Once again, the murmurs started, and Harry groaned, if his hands weren't attached, he would hide his face in his hands, what did they want him to do!?

His Godfather has just been killed and Voldemort he…

"ORDER!"

Ron coughed once again;

"Well, like I was saying, we are suspicious that he killed Remus and Luna because they saw things they shouldn't have…"

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Harry at Ron "HOW DO YOU DARE!?"

He could support a lot of things, but how can Ron DARE to say that, Luna was like a little sister and Remus was like his father, next to Sirius!

"Shut him down, Auror Alex."

Adam signaled with his hand, and the Auror next to him did as tell, though reluctantly.

After this, some more came up until finally, it was the turn of another Weasley, this time, Ginny.

Ginny looked around timidly then started speaking;

"I-I was raped by Harry…" she murmured looking down in a heartbroken voice, and Harry spluttered.

WHAT?

The people around gasped and looked at her with pity.

"What do you mean, Mrs Weasley ?" the prosecutor asked with a frown.

"I… in secret I started going out with Harry for a month" she murmured "but some time later I found my drink was soaked in potions…"

Harry groaned, how can she lie like that… she has been asking Harry to go out with her, but Harry refused, he didn't even give his first kiss, he nearly did it with Cho, but at the end, he didn't, it just felt terrible, like it shouldn't be like that.

Like he was saying, he didn't kiss so even less 'do it' with Ginny, he was starting to think he may be Asexual… (AN: In your dreams e_e)

Harry could hear the Auror next to him chuckling, and Harry looked at him strangely, even if he didn't do it, Rape wasn't something that you could laugh at.

The Prosecutor grimaced;

"You're saying that through potions, he raped you?" he asked for the third time, making sure.

Ginny nodded then moved her hand to her stomach;

"I may even be pregnant."

And with this, she broke down; Molly came fast to put her on her arms, rocking her and glaring at Harry, who now was utterly lost.

He wasn't even that good at potions!

Adam seemed to find the conversation awkward, so he finally called for the last;

"I call Albus Percival Dumbledore."

Adam didn't want to call him by all his names, so he decided to stay on the short side of the name.

Albus sauntered, looking sadly at Ginny until he finally stopped and with a cough, he started;

"As you all know, 16 years ago, young Harry 'killed' Voldemort" he waited for a second, for the reaction that they all have each time that name is said then continued;

"Because of the love of Lily, Harry's mother, the latter survived but… Voldemort has been using Dark, really Dark magic, called Horcrux."

Some people seemed to want to puke when they heard this while other people decided to walk out the room to calm themselves;

"That night, for a reason or another, a small part of soul got to Harry's forehead, melting with his soul… it's at that moment that all started. Those last year's Harry has been possessed various times by Voldemort and seen in dreams what the Dark Lord did; I think that because of this all, Harry's soul was slowly tainted and darkened."

Harry could feel his legs going weak; he knew that all of that was a lie, but for the others… it was the perfect excuse.

It was sometime later that the trial finally comes near to his end, Harry couldn't even defend himself because of the spell on him, from the start, they didn't have the intention of letting him go, and why would they after all?

For them, Harry was just too powerful, dangerous, they wanted him under their hands, in Azkaban, and when they need him in the future, use him once again.

"In a show of hands, who in this CourtRoom pronounces guilty of all charges?"

Adam asked looking around the room, and nearly every hand was raised.

"Based on this, I sentence Harry James Potter to life in Azkaban, no chance of Parole, thank you."

And with a bang! Of his gavel, Harry lost his freedom.

He looked wide-eyed at the Dementors that entered the court, the cold air making him feel goosebumps, he started trembling as the Dementor came near him, he could hear it, the screamings of his mother, the red-head beautiful woman… but this time it was strange, why could he hear another woman's voice…?

What was happening?

In seconds he lost conscience, the last thing seeing is the frown on the Auror face.

* * *

"-up…"

Harry slowly come to conscience to find himself in a boat, he fully opened them and looked around in shock.

"It seems you finally woke up…" the Auror smirked, it was the same from before, was a persistent bug!

"Bug off!" he yelled at the Auror, tears on his eyes.

The Auror moved his hands to Harry's face and took off the tears;

"Poor thing… that Weaslette is such a liar, after all, small Harry never got out with her"

Harry looked up wide-eyed at the man, who looked back at him with his blue eyes;

"How do you…?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, dear Harry… I know all of you, since your first year."

The Auror licked his lips;

"I know you nearly kissed Cho Chang in the fourth year but at the end didn't, I know that the Weaslette tried to force you to go out with her, even using potions…"

He moved his muscled arm around Harry's body pushing him toward his chest, Harry tried to squirm out, but the arm didn't budge, his face fully Red;

"I know you didn't even give your first kiss, so innocent… I want all of it…" he murmured near Harry's ear and this time he bits on it, making Harry gasp.

"But from now on, nobody can take you from me; I can do all I want to from now on… I can have you fully  _ **mine**_ , sweet little Harry."

Harry shuddered, this man was dangerous, he didn't want to be at Azkaban, and he certainly didn't want to pass the time with this man!

"Let me go!" he screamed pushing him away and kicked until he finally hit in the man part of the Auror, making him grunt and let Harry go.

Harry looked around rapidly, he knew he couldn't run away but…

He looked down at the water and started thinking quickly, even if he was to die… it was better than Azkaban and all those Dementor right…?

Without thinking about it two times, he jumped on the water, the man tried to reach him, but it was too late.

Harry smiled as the cold water wrapped around his form and he sunk at the bottom.

In the end, he was the winner, not them.

Harry closed his eyes, his chest was beginning to burn, and his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. He felt his back hit the mucky bottom; he was happy like this.

_No… master_

Harry frowned, he was delirious.

_**THINGS WILL NOT END LIKE THIS.** _

With a last thought of confusion for that strange voice, Harry finally closed his eyes entirely.


	2. Past and memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey
> 
> Okey dokie!
> 
> There we have Chapter 2~~
> 
> I think there was a misunderstanding in my 5 questions in the chapter before .
> 
> By the Auror in the Past, I didn't mean he goes to the past but... his past self :)
> 
> Harry Potter and his characters are from the author JK Rowling, none are mine (though yes the OC ) I don't win money doing this...
> 
> Warning :
> 
> child abuse...?
> 
> Time Travel
> 
> Wales and Pigs
> 
> and for the moment, I don't think many
> 
> for the moment muajajaja
> 
> Words Count :
> 
> 3.059 
> 
> Please, go easy on me .

****

_**Chapter 2** _

_**Past and memories** _

The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, and illuminated the photographs around the house, all of those showed a large blond boy, a giraffe-like woman and a whale-like adult man, in none of those photos were show a small boy that was right now sleeping in the smallest 'room' of the house, the cupboard.

Said boy was right now sleeping with a frown on his tiny and thin face, black hair looking like the nest of a rat, the body of the boy was small and skinnier, more than it should be at his age.

The boy was dreaming of a past he had forgotten, and would stay partly forgotten for some time more.

* * *

A red-haired woman smiled widely at the small baby in the crib, looking up at her with wide green eyes.

"Look who's back" the woman giggled then taking up Harry in her arms, started walking down the stairs until she found herself in front of a handsome man with glasses and black hair, a tuff like those of the small baby on the woman arms, but they weren't alone, no, there was another woman.

"Lily!" the woman said happily and went toward her, hugging both himand the red-haired woman, now named Lily, Harry's mother.

Lily chuckled then signaled to the small baby in her arms;

The woman gasped then grinned;

"He has grown so much…" then her face changed to a sad one "he's two months old now right…? If just I hadn't to go away."

Lily hushed her;

"Don't say that you couldn't do anything else!"

It's at the same moment that the man intervened taking small Harry in his arms;

"Look, this is your mommy!" he said with a goofy grin on his face, signaling at the woman, Harry turned to look with curiosity toward woman;

The woman was beautiful with long blonde hair, peachy skin, and big violet colored eyes, she was smiling kindly down at the baby, and without waiting for a second more, she snatched him from his father arms to her own;

"Hello, my name is…"

* * *

"Up! Get up! Now!" a shrill voice commanded rapping the door of the cupboard, and the boy awoke with a gasp just to hit his head on the ceiling.

"Auch…!"

He moved his hands to his head, looking around in confusion with blurry eyes, he moved his hands around searching for his glasses and put them on, seeing finally where he was.

 _What the hell!?_  He though with wide eyes, he was supposed to be in the bottom of the ocean, not in his cupboard!

He frowned, the first thing he wanted to see and hear once he is dead is certainly not his aunt or his cupboard!

His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched.

And he had to move his hands to his ears, trying to take out the pain that her voice gave him, just some months and he forgot already how detestable was her voice.

He pursed his lips then looked at his own body and hands, they indeed… were small, really small.

Thanks to potions he has taken, even with the war, he has grown some inches, and his body was way bigger than this…

With a frown, he walked out the cupboard, closing his eyes when the light reached his eyes then opening them once again some seconds later, this place was exactly like he remembers it… the photos of the Dursley's in the walls, the sickening odor in the air, all of it.

This… shouldn't be possible, but who said that anything was impossible with magic?

He, Harry Potter, as come back to the past after killing himself with the intention of not going to Azkaban, and he will never admit it, but trying to flee from that strange Auror too.

He shuddered while thinking about that Auror, from what Harry understood… he was a fucking perverted stalker!

He was taken out of his thoughts by his aunt;

"FREAK!" she yelled.

"I-I'm coming!" he answered then rapidly walked toward the kitchen, deciding he would think about this later.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

Harry wanted to groan but decided not to, after all, he didn't want to take a frying pan in the head…

He just nodded.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday."

Harry looked blankly at his Aunt for a second but when Petunia frowned he moved to work fastly.

He looked toward the table which was almost hidden under beneath all Dudley's birthday presents then counted them;

"Thirty-six"

He groaned, this means he would start Hogwarts in not much time… and he would see two faces one more time.

While thinking about Voldemort, Harry suddenly remembered the Horcrux, and he moved his small hand toward his forehead, toward the bolt, he couldn't help it, he smiled, that part that disappeared… is back.

This time he didn't care, if Voldemort didn't go after him then Harry will not do anything to stop him, he had enough of all those hypocrites Wizards and how racist they were with other creatures.

Harry knew that other Wizard communities didn't act toward creatures like Britain does, hell, he has learned that a long time ago, Hogwarts was for both creatures and Wizards/Witches but it changed, they didn't say why though.

If you're curious about the fact of those who have their Creature Inheritance… well, they hide them and if they're found, they're expulsed from Hogwarts, though it rarely happened because they could hide it well, Hogwarts herself protect them and even if the Headmaster/mistress asked to be told, Hogwarts will not answer.

How does Harry know this?

He has read about it in the Black Library (not that he would tell anyone that he looked there…)

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Cut your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

Harry rolled his eyes, even just sometime before he moved away from the Dursley's, he would tell Harry the same thing.

Harry liked his hair like it was, thank you very much.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother, when Dudley saw Harry looking at him, he glared.

Yup, this was the eleven years old Dudley Dursley, the seventeen one was a little more kind… since Harry saved him from the Dementors, Dudley hasn't been so cruel.

They are right, people change, Dudley started losing weight toward his sixteen and instead of a pig, he became a handsome young boy.

He couldn't help but pity the 11 years old in front of him.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

 _You already have more than what I had in all my life_  he thought sadly, yes, he received some gifts, but they were mainly from Luna, Sirius, Remus, the twins, Hermione and… well, Ron sometimes forgot or said he didn't have the money for that, but Harry didn't care too much about that, he was happy with a merely Happy Birthday.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

Harry scrunched his nose at the name Marge, oh hell, he has to get away from there and fast.

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, exactly like the one he remembers from the past (or future… or present?)

_Confusing…_

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right."

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally, he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine" he murmured, and because of that, he was hit in the head by his Uncle, who sent a warning look to Harry.

"Y-Yeah, Thirty-nine!"

Dudley said then sat down heavily grabbing the nearest parcel ;

"All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

Harry looked at the food, and his stomach started growling, he pursed his lips, how many time as it been since he has eaten…?

Petunia frowned at Harry;

"You can eat today because of Dudley's Birthday, be thankful!" she exclaimed, and Harry smiled up at her, making her cough then look away.

_At least Dudley has his perks… 0,00001 of the time._

When Harry took a plate for himself, which was looked by Vernon suspiciously but didn't say anything, the phone chose that moment to ring and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, and Vernon turned from red to purple to once again a healthy color.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.

I didn't he groaned mentally.

"We could phone Marge," Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

_What a coincidence, I feel the same thing_

Harry sighed, he didn't want to support another hour with them!

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about whats-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here," Harry suggested looking innocently at them with his big puppy green eyes, Petunia did falter for a second, but when she remembered who was the child in front of her, she glared.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"No way I'm letting you alone in the house with your freakishness" declared Vernon.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't crying - it had been years since he'd cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

Harry just ignored him and sighed, this will be a long, long, long day.

* * *

They were all in the car, Harry in the back with Dudley and his friend, he was thinking about that Dream he had, what was the meaning of that dream…?

Who was that beautiful blonde woman and why was his father calling her mommy!?

He scratched his head in frustration; he couldn't even ask who she was because he didn't even have her name!

Before he knew it, the car stopped, and they were now in front of the Zoo, Harry opened the door just to find the collar of his shirt in the hands of his uncle who tried to look threatening down at Harry, but for the last, he looked more like constipated.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

_Yeah, no chance buddy._

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."

With a last look, he let Harry go then followed after Petunia and the kids into the Zoo.

They stopped in front of the Van selling ice creams, the woman smiled at them, especially at Harry;

"What do you wish to buy?" she asked.

"Chocolate!" declared Piers and Dudley nodded, exclaiming he wanted the same, the lady nodded then gave them the ice creams, she turned at Harry before the others could walk away.

"And you?"

Petunia looked like if she had eaten a lemon.

Harry smirked but looked up at her with wide eyes;

"I can have one?" he asked in awe, and the woman looked at him in confusion.

"Why couldn't you?"

Harry opened his mouth, but Petunia appeared rapidly behind him, moving her hand to his shoulder and gripping with a fake smile;

"He wants a lemon ice pop" she answered with a sick looking smile and Harry frowned;

"But Aunt Petunia, I hate lemon" he murmured, and he wasn't lying, over the years he has developed a hate for lemons… he prefers vanilla Ice cream.

Petunia's smile froze, showing she has heard him, and the woman did too because she ignored Petunia and looked down at him again;

"So what do you wish?" she giggled.

Harry chose the Vanilla Ice cream (if it was the most expensive Vanilla Ice cream that there was on the menu, they couldn't say anything)

He grinned at the Lady then entered the Zoo after the boys.

He giggled (not that he would admit it) while licking his vanilla ice cream when he looked at the Gorilla in front of him, which looked a lot like Dudley but with blonde hair.

Oh yes, Harry was sure he would be punished once he goes home but… if he were to use wandless magic and a small Obliviate, nobody would know it right?

* * *

They were now at the Reptile House, and Harry felt as if he was at home, he hasn't told anyone this before but he loves snakes, he felt so bad when he killed the poor Basilisk…

They stopped in front of the biggest Snake that there was, it was the same he remembers from the past.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry raised an eyebrow and moved in front of the snake;

 _"§Hello, beauty§_ " he hissed, and the Snake suddenly opened her eyes, looking up at him in interest;

 _"§Hello, ssspeaker§"_  she answered with a nod, and slowly she raised her head until her eyes looked at those of Harry.

 _"§Want me to let you free?§_. _"_  he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and the Snake tilted her head in interest, finally nodding.

When Harry opened his mouth one more time, a voice makes him jump;

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Kid, learn to talk normally

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.

He glared up at the two then grinned, using wandless magic he imagined the glass disappearing, and it did, both of them falling into the water with looks of horror.

Harry this time didn't make the same error that he did the first time and looked at both of them with eyes wide and confused.

The snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

The snake stopped in front of Harry ;

 _"§Thank you, younglin§"_  she hissed then started slithering away  _"§Brazil, here I come...§."_

Harry raised an eyebrow; maybe he should visit Brazil one of those days…

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of high, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber.

All the time, Vernon looked suspiciously at Harry but didn't say anything, this time Harry didn't grin or laugh, so Vernon didn't say anything.

Harry knew that usually, Vernon didn't need a reason to hit and punish him for whatever freakishness he thinks Harry has done (even when Harry doesn't do anything) but this time with Piers here, he decided to shut his mouth and let it pass.

Yeah, like if that would happen

* * *

Vernon look down at Harry with red eyes and purple face, Harry can obliviate him for just the Ice cream but this was too big, and without a wand, it could be hazardous, not just for Vernon but for Harry himself, who has to take grasp of his magic once again before anything.

"You…" he growled and held his hand up, he slapped Harry on his cheek (more like his face because Harry's face was smaller than Vernon's hand)

Harry looked down, he wanted just one thing and is to look up and glare at Vernon, but right now he can't do that, he knew the state of his body when he did this.

And another slap to his head.

And OH FUCK IT, Harry looked up and glared at Vernon, he will never submit to someone as Vernon, not in the past, nor in the present nor the future.

Vernon started breathing fast and was preparing to take his belt, but thankfully someone ringed at the door, and Vernon was forced to stop.

It seems a new neighbor came live next to them and was having… suspicions about the house, Vernon was forced to stop, and he just pushed Harry in the cupboard.

Harry doesn't remember someone caring in the past though… so why now?

With a shrug, he moved his hand to his cheek and hissed in pain.

With a sigh, he tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you like this story don't forget to comment.
> 
> Questions :
> 
> 1\. What did you think of the chapter?
> 
> 2\. The chapter wasn't short right..?
> 
> 3\. Do you like my idea of three parents?
> 
> 4\. Do you think I did too much canon in this chapter?
> 
> 5\. Did you have problems understanding something? If so, just ask :)
> 
> 6\. Do you find Harry cute~~?
> 
> 7\. Do you wanna see something on my fic? If so, tell me and I will see how to introduce it in my story~~
> 
> Please answer those questions if you can~~ it's quick! :D
> 
> Don't worry in the future it will be less canon and some Ocs, I'm even thinking of letting him some time at Hogwarts then at a new school...
> 
> Peek next chapter;
> 
> Harry has his letter and has his creature inheritance~~
> 
> (I didn't write it because I write it the same day I post it :D but I know what I want on it already!)


	3. The cat, the letter, and the birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's chapter 3~~
> 
> I have been occupied *A*  
> Harry Potter and his characters are from the author JK Rowling, none are mine (though yes the OC ) I don't win money doing this...
> 
> Warning :
> 
> I don't think this chapter needs warning~~
> 
> Word count :
> 
> 2.160 (without comments and reviews and blabla, just story)
> 
> Please, go easy on me.

_**Chapter 3** _

_**The cat, the letter, and the birthday** _

It has been already some time since the incident at the Zoo, and like in his past life (he will call it like that, because if not it would just be too confusing for Harry), he has been punished for a long time into the cupboard, thankfully it was just that, being saved from the torture thanks to the neighbor.

He could just go out the cupboard for school and chores, which at the end wasn't different from usual, maybe even less food than before but not that different.

Talking about school, he forgot about how a pain in the ass was to go to school with Dudley and his band of bullies, at least they were easier to take care than Voldemort… if you added the fact that their intelligence was worse than the of a cockroach, well, you know what you have…

_Sigh_

Now that he thinks about it… it was the first time someone helped him, the neighbor was worried because of the yelling in the house and came to see what was happening, he doesn't know he has saved Harry from heavy punishment…

He just learned that the neighbor is new in this place, so he doesn't know that Harry is supposed to be a delinquent and a mean boy, not his words.

With a tired sigh, he got out the cupboard then started preparing the Breakfast for the Dursley's.

* * *

Harry sent Dudley a questioning look when the last moved in front of him.

"You know, they stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall, want to come upstairs and practice?" he asked moving his hands up with a smirk, and Harry rolled his eyes.

Even if they did that at Stonewall, Harry hasn't the intention of going, he's going to Hogwarts, not that the Dursley's will know that until the start of the term, once he gets away from there…

"No thanks" he answered with a shrug and Dudley glared, he was going to do it, but his mother appeared behind him.

"Boy" she called at Harry and Dudley turned around in surprise, looking back at Harry and humphing, he had to show his 'good boy' face in front of his mother…

Harry sometimes is curious about what Petunia thinks Dudley is… though maybe she thinks he is an angel.

Oh, now he wants to puke.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" he asked, and Petunia sniffed.

"Dudley and I are going to London, we are going to buy him his Smelting uniform, and  _you_  are going to Mrs Figg's house, understood?"

Harry shrugged then nodded, sometimes he wants to tell her she's sending Harry with another 'freak', but he isn't sure it would end good, so he just shuts his mouth and doesn't try to find war when he can get out of it without getting hurt.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs Figg's" he greeted her when she opened the door smiling at him and telling him to enter, he looked in amusement when he saw her walking warily around the cats, it turned out she's broken her leg tripping over one of the cats and she didn't seem to be quite as fond of them as she was before.

Sitting in one of the chairs of the saloon, he looked at the chocolate cake she has given him in disgust, that thing seemed to be really old (and tasted old) and he was sure he would get sick if he eats more of it, though at the end, even if it wasere okay he would get sick because his stomach would have problems… so yeah.

Now that he was alone (Mrs Figgs walked away to another room) he decided to start thinking about what's happening.

He has been trying to search a reason about his walk to the past in his memory, but he hasn't found anything, it's impossible for someone to go into the body of your past, you could take your own body, yes, but that wouldn't end well.

Another thing to think is the fact that he is supposed to be dead, maybe it has something to do with it?

He frowned then tilted his head; he has been thinking about the three Hallows and that voice before dying… could it be  _that_?

It couldn't be, it's supposed to be a kid story after all…

Sensing a headache coming, he decided to think about another thing that's worrying him;

His magic.

He can use it, yes, but just a small part, the rest seems to be going somewhere, like the food of a bear who's going to hibernate, and he wasn't sure if he likes this.

"Meow"

Harry blinked then looked down at his toes to see big blue eyes looking up at him curiously; he blushed when he saw it was a small, cute, adorable, kitten.

Yes, Harry likes small things, a problem?

The kitten a has long midnight blue fur, big cute ears, and a long tail, plumed like those of a lion.

Harry couldn't help it; he started cooing at the kitten, who didn't seem to be more than one month old, from what he could see, it was an half-kneazle.

The kitten answered the coo with a purr and Harry took her (yes, a girl) in his arm, caressing her small head, being answered with more purrs of the tiny creature.

"Who are you, beautiful?" he cooed/asked her while caressing her cheek to his own, he doesn't remember Mrs Figgs having kittens, just adults, so he's a little curious.

It's precisely at that moment that Mrs Figgs came into the room just to stop and look at Harry and the kitten in confusion;

"Who's that Kne- I mean Kitten?" she asked approaching the kitten only for the last to hiss at her, puffing her tail, moving it in annoyance at the woman.

Mrs Figgs frowned but stepped back pursing her lips; Harry assured her it was okay with a smile, finally making the woman walk away murmuring under her breath.

Harry as asked her if she could take the kitten sometime and he would take the kitten with him, he liked the small thing after all and is thinking of taking her with him at Hogwarts, nobody will know if he has one owl and cat at the same time right?

The kitten looked up at Harry and caressed herself to his chest, showing she was happy for him accepting her.

Harry melted, why wouldn't him?

This kitten is just one of the cutest things he has seen in the world…

"So…" he hummed in though cocking his head "How should we call you…. What do you think about Delila? it can mean delicate or desirable…"

The kitten tilted her head then licked him, meaning she liked it.

Like this, Harry passed the rest of the day playing with Delila, creating a bond between the two and for the first time, acting as his physical age.

* * *

When Harry went into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast the next day, his nose was attacked by a foul and horrible smell; it seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink.

Pinching his nose, he wanted toward it to have a look, the tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water, and Harry found this familiar, not knowing why, he frowned.

"What's this?" he asked Petunia, who just entered the Kitchen, her lips tightened as they always did when Harry dared to ask her a question.

"Your new school uniform" she answered with a sniff, making her grimace because of the smell.

_In your dreams_  he thought inwardly but from out, he just looked at her in confusion, he remembers this from his past life, instead of losing money buying him a uniform, she started dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes in grey, saying it would look exactly like the uniform of the others.

He couldn't help it and shudder at the thought of wearing  _that_  thing; he had enough wearing those baggy clothes he hates so much, he does like big things, but not whale-like!

He prefers to enter into the den of an Acromantula, thank you very much!

It's while thinking of the horrors that would come because of wearing that thing that Dudley and Vernon went into the kitchen, both wrinkling their noses because of the foul smell from Harry's 'new uniform.'

Uncle Vernon went to the table and opened his newspaper. Meanwhile, Dudley banged his Smelting Stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

Harry sighed then started preparing the breakfast, waiting for the mail.

Today was finally the day that Hogwart's letter comes, meaning he would soon be free of the Dursley's, he did try to get away from there but 'strangely' each time he would find himself back in front of the house by 'magic' or a cop would take him back.

Seems an old traitor cot in pocking his nose where he shouldn't, he now understands why each time he has tried to get away when young, it was deemed impossible.

Hell, he even got the police to arrest the Dursley's when he was 8 for child abuse, the next day they came back like as it never had happened.

Harry wasn't happy, at all.

His head perked up when he heard the click of the main slot and flop of letters on the doormat, hiding his excitement, he told Vernon;

"I will get it."

Vernon grunted in an answer and continued reading.

Making sure Dudley didn't follow him; Harry started walking toward the entrance door, looking down, he sees three things laying on the doormat;

A postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who is vacationing on the Isle of Wight;

A brown envelope that looked like a bill;

And finally, a letter for Harry.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.

There was no stamp.

He growled when he read the Cupboard part then blinked in confusion; he has been growling a lot recently, he shrugged then making sure Dudley isn't there, he decided to hide it in the cupboard by pushing it under the small door.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke and Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry walked back to the Kitchen and gave them the two letters; he just needs to wait for them to go out to work or whatever they have to do and answer Hogwarts letter.

He will have to wait until he finally has the time to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Today was finally the day Harry was free, and the Dursley's were out for three days into a Spa Hotel or whatever it's called, it was already late, and it would be soon midnight, Harry being into the saloon.

If you're curious about how the Dursley's accepted him to be alone at the house, Harry used a little of the magic he could gather to convince them he wouldn't do anything… too dangerous, to their house.

He had already sent a short answer to Hogwarts telling that he would go in time and when the received a reply saying that they would send a professor, he insisted he just needed information to know where to go, and it would be good.

Strangely, they didn't insist, and Harry found it a little strange, making him suspicious but well, maybe he is just being too… Moody?

With a sigh, he looked at the clock in the walls to see in some minutes, he will be once again eleven, he waited eagerly, since young, he loves to wait midnight and tell himself 'Happy birthday, Harry', just because he's having 11 again, it doesn't mean it will stop him.

If lady luck is with him, maybe his magic will go back like it was before?

5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…

"Happy birthday, Ha-"

Before Harry could finish his phrase, he started screaming, incredible pain shot through his body, feeling as if each part of it was being changed, his bones breaking, his muscles rippling, his skin tearing, a pain worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

By each second, the pain became more and more excruciating; he could feel something growing from his tailbone, his back, his head, the things surrounding him being knocked out, blood pouring into the floor.

_Hurts…!_  He thought, closing his eyes, which were filled with tears.

It wasn't until some time later, which for Harry seemed to be hours, that if finally stopped, letting Harry gasping for air, it was once it eventually calmed down and he was hit with the need to sleep that he calmed down;

"Mama mia…" he murmured before letting himself succumb to the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review!
> 
> Questions :
> 
> 1\. Do you like Delila?
> 
> 2\. For the moment do you like my story or...to heavy?
> 
> 3\. So, I'm doing an hybrid, try to tell some of his parts~~ *grin*


	4. sorry

Sorry all of you but I have a big problem in real life so... I don't think I will abandon this fic but I will put it in pause.


End file.
